


Tra inferno e paradiso

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Erotic, Erotico, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating mature, Romantico, Slash, Writober, Writober 2020, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Aziraphale si muoveva agitato sullo sgabello nero del piccolo bar del locale dove aveva deciso di passare la serata. Da un mese a quella parte aveva scoperto il grazioso "Eden", un locale dalle luci soffuse, l'aria vintage e che proponeva piccoli spettacoli d'altri tempi. E proprio lì, su quel palcoscenico di discrete dimensioni, aveva conosciuto l'uomo più bello e sensuale del pianeta: Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Tra inferno e paradiso

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Rating Mature_

#  _** Day 13 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Rating Mature_  
**Fandom** : _Good Omens_  
**Rating** : _Rosso_

Aziraphale si muoveva agitato sullo sgabello nero del piccolo bar del locale dove aveva deciso di passare la serata. Continuava a guardare insistentemente l'orologio che aveva al polso mentre faceva rigirare distrattamente la cannuccia dentro il bicchiere del suo drink. Era impaziente e lo si poteva capire dal modo in cui lanciava occhiate ansiose al palcoscenico - tra uno spostamento di lancetta e l'altro - o da come passava le dita tra i suoi biondi e ricci capelli. Da un mese a quella parte aveva scoperto il grazioso " _Eden_ ", un locale dalle luci soffuse, l'aria vintage e che proponeva piccoli spettacoli d'altri tempi. E proprio lì, su quel palcoscenico di discrete dimensioni, aveva conosciuto l'uomo più bello e sensuale del pianeta: Crowley. L'aveva visto esibirsi tutte le sere, in panni sempre diversi e sulle note di canzoni ritmiche o basse e suadenti. L'aveva visto ballare, disinibito e sicuro di sé, incantandosi di fronte alle sue movenze ammaliatrici. Più volte aveva paragonato quei movimenti a quelli flessuosi di un _serpente_.

Aveva puntato le iridi chiare in direzione del tendone che copriva il palco per la centesima volta nel giro di due minuti quando, finalmente, le luci all'interno del locale si spensero per creare la giusta atmosfera e far sì che i clienti del pub potessero godersi pienamente lo spettacolo. Una musica sensuale invase l'ambiente e Aziraphale si sistemò meglio sulla seduta, pronto a non perdersi nemmeno un movimento del suo ballerino preferito. Il drappeggio venne tirato via e una sedia fece capolino da dietro il tessuto. Pochi secondi dopo, Crowley fece il suo trionfale ingresso lasciando il biondo letteralmente senza fiato. Stretto in un corpetto nero, accompagnato da un paio di pantaloncini pieno di paillettes argentate, calze autoreggenti velate, un boa piumato bordeaux e scarpe col tacco, l'uomo si avvicinò alla sedia con passi lenti e sensuali. Arrivato in prossimità dell'oggetto di scena, poggiò un piede sulla liscia superficie di legno della seduta, sistemò meglio il boa attorno al collo e si passò una mano a palmo aperto sul petto, scendendo in una carezza lenta fino all'inguine. Poi, improvvisamente, salì in piedi sulla sedia, fece diverse pose da modella e saltò giù atterrando in modo aggraziato pur avendo i tacchi. L'intero locale proruppe in un applauso e Aziraphale batté le mani più forte di tutti, sorridendo estasiato. Lo spettacolo era appena iniziato, ma Crowley era già riuscito a catturare l'attenzione di tutti con poche e semplici movenze.

L'uomo continuò il suo show decidendo di scaldare ancora un po' la situazione. Cominciò a muovere i fianchi in maniera quasi provocatoria, a ritmo di musica. Afferrò il boa piumato facendolo scorrere lentamente via dal suo collo e lo lanciò in direzione del pubblico. Fu in quel momento che i suoi occhi riconobbero la figura del biondo, intento a guardarlo a bocca aperta. Sorrise serafico e gli fece un occhiolino ammiccante prima di afferrare il bordo del corpetto e tirarlo via, rimanendo a torso nudo. Aziraphale si sentì di colpo accaldato nel vedere il torace chiaro e perfetto del ballerino. L'aveva visto esibirsi per tutto il mese in vesti diverse, ma mai nei panni del boylesque.

Crowley iniziò a muoversi per tutto il palco, ancheggiando e mettendo in mostra il fondo schiena stretto nei pantaloncini. Raggirò la sedia per poi adagiarvisi sopra, accavallando le lunghe gambe. Afferrò una delle scarpe, la tolse con un unico e fluido gesto e poi passò a sfilarsi molto lentamente l'autoreggente, allungandosi all'indietro fino a toccare il pavimento con le spalle. Tirò via quel leggero velo stendendo al massimo la gamba tonica, mettendo in mostra ogni muscolo guizzante e flessuoso. Aziraphale si ritrovò a guardare l'altro con venerazione, immaginando di passare le mani su quella pelle perfetta, di baciarne ogni porzione e di stringere a sé il corpo snello dell'altro. Quei pensieri gli fecero scaldare violentemente le guance e si trovò costretto a sbottonare i primi bottoni della camicia per prendere un po' d'aria. Cosa abbastanza inutile dato che stava letteralmente andando a fuoco mentre continuava a guardare Crowley che si toglieva anche l'altra autoreggente, emulando Sofia Loren.

Continuando a muoversi per il palco, con passi lenti e dettati dalla musica, il ballerino si posizionò proprio davanti al suo pubblico, di spalle. Portò le mani sui glutei, infilò le dita nel bordo dei pantaloncini e li abbassò quel tanto che bastava per far intravedere il perizoma che indossava sotto. Si girò con una mano sulla bocca, l'espressione sorpresa e colpevole sul viso che fece ridere i presenti. Tutti tranne Aziraphale che era rimasto estasiato alla vista di quel filo di tessuto che si perdeva tra la linea perfetta dei glutei di Crowley. Il ballerino sorrise di nuovo, birichino come non mai e, con un colpo solo, sfilò del tutto i pantaloncini. Si girò nuovamente in direzione del suo pubblico mostrando la parte anteriore di quel perizoma che stava facendo impazzire il biondo: una conchiglia rossa, adornata di paillettes e piccole frange, nascondeva la zona intima di Crowley. Con dei movimenti di bacino ben calibrati, il ballerino fece si che quelle frange si spostassero suadenti. Aziraphale seguiva quelle oscillazioni quasi in trance, con le labbra lievemente schiuse, le goti arrossate e una timida erezione tra le gambe.

La musica finì e, insieme a lei, l'esibizione di Crowley che si apprestava a fare un profondo inchino per ringraziare il pubblico che applaudiva soddisfatto. Il biondo lo guardò intensamente, sguardo che venne intercettato dal ballerino che gli riservò un'ulteriore sorriso ambiguo. Poi, il tendone si chiuse sulla scena, celando il palcoscenico e il ballerino che ancora salutava i clienti. Aziraphale sospirò quasi deluso. La performance era durata solo un paio di minuti, ma lui avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai. Si rigirò in direzione del bancone del bar e ordinò un altro drink per smorzare quella tensione che ancora gli manteneva in erezione l'intimità.

«Ehi, bellezza, me la offriresti una bevuta?» Una voce cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione.

Aziraphale era pronto a ignorare quel tizio così intraprendente e pieno di sé, ma, quando si voltò per mandarlo via, si ritrovò davanti il centro dei suoi pensieri: Crowley lo guardava divertito, avvolto da una vestaglia di raso e con i capelli rossi liberi di muoversi sulle spalle. Il biondo si ritrovò a tossire dopo essersi quasi strozzato con il contenuto del suo bicchiere. Il ballerino rise di fronte a quella reazione e Aziraphale si rese conto di non aver mai sentito niente di più melodioso.

«È da un po' che ti tengo d'occhio, sai? Vieni qui tutte le sere, te ne stai in disparte a bere, guardi i miei spettacoli con vivo interesse e rimani finché il locale non si svuota.» Disse Crowley guardando l'uomo che aveva davanti diventare rosso come un pomodoro maturo. Aveva l'aria così innocente, quasi _angelica_.

Aziraphale rimase meravigliato dalle capacità di osservazione del rosso. Pensava di essere passato inosservato, non capendo che, comunque, un uomo vestito come un gentiluomo inglese d'altri tempi attirava di per sé l'attenzione altrui.

«S-sì, ho scoperto questo pub per caso. E sono rimasto davvero meravigliato dal tuo talento. Sei bravissimo e _bellissimo_.» Disse con genuina sincerità, facendo ridacchiare ancora una volta il ballerino.

«Sono lusingato.» Disse serafico, avvicinandosi un po' al biondo e godendosi le sue reazioni impacciate. «Come ti chiami?»

«Aziraphale.» Rispose con il sorriso più radioso del mondo.

Crowley lo trovava davvero interessante, così ingenuo, così _puro_. Aveva seriamente voglia di _corromperlo_ , di toccarlo e vedere come avrebbe reagito. Facendo finta che la cosa fosse casuale, allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla coscia dell'altro, facendolo sussultare.

«Aziraphale, sai che ho notato come mi guardi?» Cominciò a parlare facendo pietrificare il biondo. «Scommetto che lo spettacolo di stasera ti è piaciuto parecchio.» Continuò facendo scorrere le dita sulla gamba di Aziraphale, cosa che gli stava provocando violenti tremiti.

Crowley si stava davvero divertendo. Non gli capitava spesso di incontrare un cliente interessante e provare quell'intensa voglia di _approfondire_ la loro conoscenza. Ma quella sera aveva avuto la fortuna di incontrare le iridi chiare di Aziraphale e leggervi dentro così tanta venerazione, così tanto desiderio, che aveva deciso di incontrarlo e di tentarlo. Il biondo deglutì a vuoto, le guance in fiamme e lo sguardo perso nelle iridi magnetiche dell'altro. Avevano un colore unico, tendente all'ambrato. Erano la cosa più bella del mondo, insieme all'uomo che ne faceva sfoggio. Dopo intensi attimi in cui rimase a perdersi in quegli occhi profondi, Aziraphale annuì in risposta alla domanda del rosso.

«Vuoi vedere qualcosa di più interessante?» Gli chiese Crowley portando la mano dritta sull'erezione ancora sveglia e pulsante dell'altro.

Si stava giocando il tutto e per tutto, ma era sicurissimo di aver già vinto. Gli occhi velati di desiderio di Aziraphale la dicevano lunga sull'effetto che stava avendo su di lui e il sospiro appena accennato che uscì dalle sue labbra sancì la sua disfatta.

«Sì.» Riuscì a mormorare il biondo, assuefatto dalla presenza del ballerino.

Crowley sorrise e lo prese per mano, portandolo via dal piano bar e conducendolo verso una porta di servizio riservata al personale. Varcata la soglia, lo condusse verso una seconda porta con sopra una targhetta sulla quale era stato inciso il nome del ballerino. Aziraphale trattenne il fiato mentre Crowley lo faceva accomodare sul divanetto presente nel camerino e lo fissava predatorio.

«Allora, _faccia d'angelo_ , cosa vorresti vedere?» Chiese il rosso con sguardo ammiccante mentre cominciava a slegare la cintura della vestaglia di raso che indossava.

Aziraphale seguiva i suoi movimenti sempre più ammaliato. Lo vide far scorrere il fine tessuto giù dalle spalle, accompagnandolo con le mani fino a toglierlo del tutto. Aveva ancora addosso quel perizoma che aveva attirato la sua attenzione durante i minuti finali dell'esibizione.

«Po-posso toccarti?» Chiese senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Crowley non rispose, ma si avvicinò con passo felino fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri dal biondo che si era seduto più dritto e composto per muoversi meglio. Il rosso lo guardò curioso, in attesa di una sua mossa. Dopo diversi secondi in cui continuò a chiederei se l'altro non si fosse trasformato in una statua di marmo, Aziraphale allungò una mano per poggiare le dita sulla clavicola sinistra. Con una carezza lenta, scese in punta di dita fino allo sterno, seguì la linea degli addominali fino all'ombelico e risalì per fermarsi su uno dei capezzoli rosa. Lo pizzicò appena e ne osservò ammirato la reazione. Portò l'altra mano a giocare con l'altro bottoncino di carne e a sfiorare il petto scolpito e perfetto dell'uomo che aveva davanti.

«Ehi, _angioletto,_ vedi che mi consumi se-» Non finì la frase che un sibilo lasciò le sue labbra quando avvertì la lingua del biondo posarsi umida su quei capezzoli che aveva reso sensibili con le sue dita.

Aziraphale vezzeggiò, baciò e saggiò ogni porzione di pelle di quel busto, per come aveva immaginato di fare quando Crowley si era spogliato sul palcoscenico. Questo provocò diversi brividi e sospiri di piacere al ballerino che si stava godendo quelle attenzioni che rasentavano la venerazione. Quando fu sazio di quel trattamento, Crowley decise di passare alla parte successiva. Era sicuro che l'altro non avrebbe fatto niente senza averne il consenso. Si staccò lentamente da lui e gli afferrò le mani. Accompagnandolo nei movimenti, lo fece scendere in una carezza a palmi aperti lungo i fianchi per poi fermarlo proprio sui suoi glutei.

« _Dolcezza_ , ti ho dato il permesso di toccarmi. Questo vuol dire che puoi toccare _ogni parte_ del mio corpo.» Disse Crowley scandendo ogni parola.

Quello fu il biglietto di sola andata per l'inferno e il paradiso insieme. Aziraphale strinse i glutei sodi dell'altro e li massaggiò, estasiato, mentre non smetteva di guardarlo dritto in volto. Infilò le dita tra quei fili sottili che tenevano su la conchiglia e li tirò quasi timidamente verso il basso. Così facendo, liberò il membro mezzo eretto di Crowley trovandoselo a pochi centimetri dal viso. Si leccò le labbra e si ritrovò a chiedersi, per un momento, che sapore avesse quel Dio sceso in terra. Davanti a quei pensieri, si ritrovò a portarsi le mani davanti alla faccia, imbarazzato oltre ogni limite. Anche se era arrivato a quel punto, non aveva mai avuto quel genere di esperienze e si sentiva inesperto e impacciato.

Cogliendo il filo dei suoi pensieri, Crowley allungò le mani verso le sue dita e le spostò per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Si trovò davanti un viso rosso come un pomodoro e due iridi chiare piene di incertezza. Sorrise e si avvicinò lentamente verso di lui per fargli capire cosa si stava apprestando a fare. Fece combaciare lo loro labbra in un bacio lieve, cosa che fece letteralmente schizzare a mille il cuore di Aziraphale. Si beò di quel contatto e, di nuovo voglioso di scoprire quel bellissimo corpo, portò le mani tra i setosi capelli rossi di Crowley per approfondire quel bacio. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e fu come toccare il cielo con un dito, come bruciare tra le fiamme maledette dell'inferno.

Il ballerino continuò a baciare il biondo mentre, con le mani, scese a sbottonargli la camicia. Anche lui aveva voglia di conoscere il corpo dell'altro che fremeva solo di essere toccato ed esplorato.

«Aspetta.» Lo fermò Aziraphale, lievemente a disagio. «Non potremmo lasciare le cose così e continuare per come stiamo già facendo?» Chiese grattandosi appena la testa.

Crowley lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato finché non capì il motivo di quella interruzione e reticenza: il biondo era un uomo in carne e, sicuramente, si vergognava di mostrarsi nudo.

«Ho capito cosa stai pensando, _dolcezza_. Posso assicurarti che non hai niente di cui vergognarti. Non senti l'effetto che mi fai? Voglio esplorarti, conoscerti, _toccarti_. Mi dai questa possibilità?» Chiese in un sussurro mentre gli lambiva un orecchio e accompagnava la sua mano a toccargli il membro ormai completamente eretto.

Aziraphale gemette e accettò quella richiesta, abbassando ogni sua difesa. Crowley tornò a baciarlo mentre continuava da dove si era interrotto, facendo uscire ogni bottone della camicia dalla sua asola. Quando scoprì il petto dell'altro, vi poggiò sopra le mani e lo accarezzò allo stesso modo in cui era stato toccato lui. Catturò con le labbra ogni sospiro del biondo e continuò la sua discesa fino a raggiungere l'abbottonatura dei pantaloni. Li aprì senza troppe cerimonie e lo aiutò a sfilarli via insieme all'intimo sottostante. Restarono in silenzio a guardarsi per qualche secondo, eccitati e desiderosi l'uno dell'altro.

Il primo a muoversi fu Crowley che aveva intenzione di far godere Aziraphale come non mai. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento, sotto lo sguardo attento e curioso dell'altro. Si portò tra le sue gambe, divaricandole, e senza alcun preavviso prese il membro eretto tra le labbra. Il biondo spalancò la bocca, sorpreso, e reclinò la testa all'indietro contro la spalliera del divano, gemendo senza ritegno. Il ballerino iniziò a far scorrere il sesso pulsante di Aziraphale dentro e fuori la sua bocca, fermandosi sulla punta arrossata per giocarci con la lingua. Il suo sapore lo invase e lo inebriò completamente, tanto che si fece condurre senza remore dalle mani del biondo che si erano insinuate di nuovo tra i suoi capelli rossi.

Tuttavia, decise di fermarsi quando capì che avrebbe raggiunto l'apice a breve. Non voleva farlo venire in quel modo, assolutamente. Con un sorriso malizioso, Crowley si alzò e andò a prendere due oggetti specifici da dentro il cassetto di un grande comò: un tubetto di lubrificante e un preservativo. Tornò verso il suo amante e, dopo aver aperto la confezione, srotolò la protezione in lattice direttamente sul sesso eretto. Poi, strappò il tubetto di lubrificante e se ne versò una quantità generosa sulle dita. Si preparò da solo, insinuando le sue stesse falangi dentro lo stretto orifizio nascosto tra le natiche, mentre sentiva lo sguardo di fuoco di Aziraphale scottargli sul corpo. Era eccitante sentirsi osservati così intensamente, con così tanta attenzione.

Quando si ritenne pronto abbastanza, Crowley salì a cavalcioni sul bacino del suo biondo amante. Si issò sulle ginocchia, afferrò quell'intimità svettante e la condusse alla sua apertura. Si calò lentamente mentre gemiti sconnessi sfuggivano dal suo controllo e da quello dell'uomo sotto di lui. Quando accolse il membro di Aziraphale per intero, si concesse qualche attimo per far abituare entrambi, poi, circondando le sue spalle con le braccia, iniziò a muoversi con ritmo cadenzato.

Quello che stava succedendo, appariva agli occhi di Aziraphale come la cosa più celestiale di tutto l'universo. Crowley sembrava danzare su di lui. Gli occhi semichiusi, la bocca aperta per incamerare aria e sospirare di piacere, le goti squisitamente rosse e i capelli che si muovevano leggiadri ad ogni affondo gli conferivano un'apparenza quasi divina. E lui non poteva fare a meno di ammirarlo, di venerare tutta quella bellezza che l'altro aveva deciso di donargli. Con il cuore pieno di gioia, Aziraphale circondò i fianchi di Crowley e cercò di andare incontro al suo bacino per compiere insieme quella danza antica come il mondo. Il ballerino si aggrappò a lui con più forza, infilando le mani tra i ricci biondi e tirandoli appena ogni volta che sentiva il membro di Aziraphale colpirgli la prostata. Andarono avanti per diversi muniti, godendo di quell'attimo infinito e gemendo i rispettivi nomi. Raggiunsero l'apice insieme, vibrando come le corde di un'arpa suonata dalle mani più sapienti del mondo, fondendosi e diventando una cosa sola.

Con ancora il fiatone e scossi dalle ultime ondate di piacere, Aziraphale e Crowley si guardarono dritti negli occhi. La loro era stata un'unione _divina_ e non avevano minimamente intenzione di lasciarsi andare. Si erano trovati, si erano amati e avrebbero continuato a farlo ancora per molto. 

  


**Parole** : _2933_


End file.
